


First Period

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Shizaya Stuff [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Cute Ending, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, bj, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: What happens and the events that follow Shizuo and Izaya getting sat together in class.





	First Period

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this although it basically wrote itself! Hope you enjoy :)

“And, Ah.. lets see. Heiwajima Shizuo with Izaya Orihara.” announced the teacher as she finished assigning seats. 

The entire class quieted and turned to look at the two said boy’s in the back of the room, who had been in their own argument already, Shinra trying to split them up. But they now stood still, staring at the teacher who didn’t seem to notice the world ending thing she had just done. 

Shizuo’s mouth hung open in shock, that is until Izaya started laughing at his dumb expression and the blond boy clenched his jaw, a vein popping out from his head. Before any damage could be done, however, Shinra pulled his angry friends arm. “Shizuo! Just sit down, you can’t get suspended on the first day!” The smaller boy begged. 

Shizuo scowled and begrudgingly heeded his friends warnings and sat. The angry blond tried his best to look anywhere other than the seat next to him, which a moment later became occupied with the boy he had just been fighting, Orihara Izaya.

It was the first day of Sophmor year, and Shizuo had already almost gotten suspended three times. Orihara Izaya, his rival, was the cause of this. Running around and acting like a fucking flea stuck in Shizuo’s hair all day.  
What was worst was that the two just so happened to have Almost. Every. Class. Together. 

It would be a miracle if Izaya survived the year, being in such a close proximity to Shizuo. But in reality, it’d be Shizuo to lose his shit first. 

And then there was the class that the blond currently sat in, fighting the urge to snap Izaya’s neck every second he was forced to sit there.  
He figured that the teacher must be new, because no other teacher in their right mind would every put the two boys in such close proximity to each other in a class. It was basically guaranteed chaos.

As Shizuo sat, he kept glancing to the side at Izaya, who had surprisingly not made much of a move to annoy him yet throughout the class so far. Shizuo narrowed his eyes, waiting for something to happen. 

Izaya noticed his nervous glances and chuckled to himself. The ravenette was loving the uneasiness of the taller boy. 

“Is there something on my face, Shizu-chan? You keep looking at me, it’s making me blush.” Whispered the raven to the blond, making the boy clench and unclench his fists in irritation.

“Shut the fuck up, flea.”

 

After the class had gone of for quite awhile, Shizuo has almost forgotten that Izaya sat next to him due to the fact that the raven hadn’t made much disruption, or noise of any sort.  
Then, Shizuo felt it.  
There was a small nudge against his foot, then the thing slowly traced up his leg and pressed lightly against his crotch, making him gasp. 

A few heads turned in his direction, but soon looked away, uninterested.  
Shizuo quickly looked under his desk and saw a foot resting in between his legs, clad only in a black sock. A split second he realized who the foot belonged to, and whipped his head up to stare at the boy next to him.

Izaya, however, didn’t even flinch. He just gazed bored at the teacher in the front of the room. But when he noticed Shizuo looking at him, he smirked slightly but didn’t look at the blond.

“What. The. Fuck. Izaya. Get off of me!” Shizuo shouted in a whisper. 

Izaya turned his head and put on a innocent expression. “What are you talking about, Shizzy? Stop what?” He said loudly, applying more pressure to the teens private area. Curling and uncurling his toes. 

“You know exactly what I mean-“ Shizuo started, but the teacher cut him off.

“Boys! No talking in the middle of a lesson. Hush!” She snapped at them.

The blond would have kept arguing if it weren’t for the death stare he got from Shinra. So, in defeat Shizuo grunted and sat back in his seat.  
He pushed Izaya’s foot off of him, but every time he did so Izaya would sneak it back up a few minutes later. After this had happened a few times, Shizuo began to notice he was getting hard at all the contact to his groin. He glared dagers at Izaya and cursed under his breath. 

Izaya smirked wickedly.

The raven began to move his foot more, rubbing it alongside of the clothed cock, on either side of it and brushing softly against the top of it.

“Wow Shizu-chan, you’re really big.” Izaya whispered into his ear.  
Shizuo’s face turned scarlet at the words and it took him everything not to smash the raven’s face into the desk, (or to smash his lips against Shizuo’s) the pleasurable touches and lewd words driving him mad. 

Shizuo couldn’t take it anymore. 

The blond raised his hand and asked to be excused, which was granted to him and he quickly left the classroom and ran into the nearest bathroom.

 

Once he was in there, he went to the nearest stall and slammed the door shut.  
He moaned softly as he took out his hard length and stroked it a few times. The tip was leaking and he cursed himself for that.

“Fucking flea, I swear to God I’ll kill him after this.” He muttered to himself as he continued to stroke himself, his thoughts on the boy he “hated” so much the entire time. 

 

Back in the classroom, Izaya was growing bored without his monster next to him. Plus, he knew what the boy was doing right now and the though made him grin like a devil.  
So, while the teacher wasn’t looking he swiftly got up and left the classroom, only noticed by Shinra, who sighed and shook his head as he watched the raven leave.

 

Izaya slowly crept into the closest bathroom to the classroom and listened for any sign of his monster.  
He smirked malevolently as he heard soft grunts coming form the nearby stall. The raven slowly strode to the door and peered in through the crack.  
There he saw his monster, back against the right wall with in hand supporting himself while the other worked his long, hard length.  
“Ah....I-Izaya....stupid flea..ah, fuck.” The blond groaned out.

Oh, that was interesting, Izaya thought as he quietly opened the stall door. 

The blonds eyes were closed and he was too absorbed in his ministrations to notice the ravenette.  
Izaya knelt down, being sure to be close enough to the length to touch it but not get in the way of Shizuo’s hand.  
As the boy was about to grab it with his own hand, a thought struck him and he suddenly changed his mind.  
He lowered his hand and instead opened his mouth and lowered it, gently taking in the head of Shizuo’s cock.

Shizuo’s hand stopped and pulled back as his eyes shot open at the feeling.

“What t- IZAYA!-“ he began to shout, but the words caught in the back of his throat because Izaya had deepthroated his length all in one go.  
The blond cried out and almost fell over at the feeling. 

“I-Izaya..ah...get off..” Shizuo panted, wanted anything but Izaya to pull off.

“Aw, you don’t really mean that Shizu-chan~” The raven cooed, pulling his mouth off Shizuo and licking the spit off his lips as his hand began to work up and down Shizuo’s length.

“Fuck Izaya..” the blond growled before deciding that, for once, the flea was right.  
He pushed past Izaya’s lips once more and began slamming his cock in and out of the others mouth roughly.  
Izaya’s eyes widened and he choked, tearing up at the rough impact but letting Shizuo have his way.

The blond looked down at the pretty mouth he was fucking in and out of, and a blush spread across his face at the sight. Izaya looked so submissive and entranced in Shizuo. The ravens eyes were glued on Shizuo and it made the blonds heart flutter just every so briefly.

He was so fucking pretty. 

Izaya moaned out sound that resembled Shizuo’s name and Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut, burying his hands in his rivals surprisingly soft hair.  
After a few minutes, Shizuo came with a grunt, pulling out only halfway through, covering Izaya’s face and filling his mouth.  
Izaya swallowed what was in his mouth and licked at his lips. “Ah..Shizu-chan..” the boy gasped softly.

Shizuo huffed and looked down at the boy’s face. There was cum dripping from his hair and eyelashes, along with running down his cheek.

“..Shizuo is very rough, what a naughty boy.” Izaya murmured, his voice slightly hoarse and without all it’s usual slyness.

Shizuo just tucked himself back into his pants and tried not to think about what just happened. 

Izaya straightened up and backed out of the stall, leaning against the bathroom wall and coughed a bit, running a hand trough his cum-stained hair. 

Shizuo watched the boy as he put his jacket back on. The end of the class bell rung as they stood in awkward silence. 

“Uh.. I-“

“Don’t say stupid shit, Shizu-Chan.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Shouted the blond, his blood beginning to boil.

“Hah, but I think we both know it was going to be stupid.” The raven said nonchalantly, he sighed and grabbed his fuzzy black jacket.  
“Don’t think this is something more than it was, like I know you’ll probably think later, because it isn’t.” The raven stated before leaving without another word. 

Shizuo stood, dumbfounded and confused. What did he mean ‘something more’? Of course Shizuo wouldn’t think that! He’s not some emotional, hormonal girl. And he most certainly didn’t want anything more with the flea in the first place. 

These thoughts persisted all the rest of the school day, throughout every class that he had, with or without Izaya. At the end of the school day, the lack of wanting to murder the boy and the amount of obscene thoughts in Shizuo’s head was really starting the make the boy crazy.

 

-

 

“I don’t know whats wrong with me! Fuck!” Shizuo shouted, slamming his fist into the wall of Shinra’s bedroom, ranting to said boy.

Shinra flinched, seeing the obvious dent that had been left by his friend. He sighed audibly, looking at the many dents that littered his room, all from the blond who angrily was ranting to him.

“Just talk to him, or go get blown by someone else to ignore it Shizuo. I really don’t know what to tell you besides that.” Shinra stated flatly.

“Ugh! That won’t help, no fucking way am I talking to him. And I don’t want to get blown by anyone, I just want to know what the fuck is happening to me!” Another fist slammed into the wall, this dent was larger than the last.

“Geez Shizuo! I’m not going to have a room when you’re done! You gotta stop,- just go and I don’t know bang him or something! This situation is freaking bizarre enough. Might as well finish it through!” Shinra argued as he tried to calm his friend. 

Shizuo quieted at the boy’s words, thinking hard.

“That... isn’t a bad idea. Maybe if I can do that and not feel anything, I’ll know it’s just nothing.” The blond muttered to himself.

“Mhm! Although, funny that that is exactly what he said would happen, isn’t it? I mean you’re all concerned that it meant something more, exactly like he said you would! Hahah.” Shinra chuckled but Shizuo was already leaving the room, and didn’t hear what the boy had said.

 

-

 

It was the next day at school and Shizuo sat down nervously. He had been trying to avoid the flea all day, but this class he was inevitably going to see him.  
A few minutes of Shizuo sitting there, tapping on his fingers against the desk in an erratic manner, the flea appeared.  
He was wearing his usual black jeans and long sleeved v neck, but without his jacket today.  
Shizuo couldn’t help but noticed his slim yet lean figure in the tight clothing.

“Hey Shizu-chan~” He cooed sarcastically, sitting in the desk next to the monster, propping his feet up.  
“I’ve been so lonesome after you stopped attempting my murder. Is there something I can do to fix that?” He purred.

Shizuo’s blood boiled and he shut his eyes, trying to calm himself down. The irritation in his head was overwhelming.  
Or... was it irritation? No.. today it felt like anxiety.. or nausea.  
This made the blond even angrier. But he stayed quiet, trying to block out the flea.

Izaya frowned. The boy didn’t even seem mad, only slightly agitated.  
His lack of response was starting to get to Izaya, so he sat back and tried to act cool, but kept a sharp eye on the blond, who almost seemed lost in thought.

Class started and still no more words or punches were exchanged between the boy’s.  
By the end of class, Izaya was not having anymore of this freakishness .

As class let out and everyone filed out of the room, Shizuo stay seated, wanting to be the last one out. But that was quite difficult when the flea sat stubbornly next to him, unmoving. The monster looked over at the raven, finally giving in.

“You staying here all day?”

“Oh! Oh- he speaks! damn Shizzy , thought you went mute, or maybe just finally completely brain dead.” The boy ridiculed sarcastically.

Izaya waited, preparing himself to dodge some attack from the other, but nothing came. Izaya threw away his pride and angrily glared at the boy who stared blankly at him.

“What the hell, Shizu-chan? I’d expect half to school to be demolished by now, monster.”

Still the boy said nothing. Izaya finally studied the blonds face and noticed his brown eyes watching his own lips. He frowned and sighed in exasperation.  
“Is this about the other day? You dumbass monster, I told you not to be stupid. We don’t like each other, so don’t be having dumb thoughts. I only did that to see the great monster at my mercy.” He said darkly.

Shizuo’s heart felt strange at that statement. He finally spoke.  
“I want to have sex with you.” He stated flatly.  
Izaya recoiled.

“What the fuck! Did you not hear what I just said, dumbass monster?” 

Shizuo sighed and let the breath out his nose.  
“Look, I feel really weird about what happened and I just need to do this to make sure I don’t feel anything.” He admitted.

Izaya’s stomach clenched and he felt strange.

“Ugh...fucking stupid monster..” he muttered.

“I can’t believe I’m saying and asking this, but please. I need to feel the urge to hurt you again or things are going to get weird.”

Izaya contemplated this for a moment. The thought of actually agreeing to this was..thrilling. Sex with the great monster? That sure would be interesting. And if everything went back to normal after, it’d be great leverage against Shizuo.  
And if thing didn’t go back to normal...well, that wouldn’t happen.

“Alright, my monster. I’ll do it~” 

Shizuo blushed slightly and nodded, dumbstruck that the kid actually agreed.

 

-

 

Izaya has texted him the address, deciding it’d be better to do this not in the middle of school. So after the last bell rang, Shizuo (a little over eagerly) headed to what appeared to be Izaya’s home.  
It was a small house on the end of the road it was on, dark and lonely and looking uninhabited.

Shizuo knocked on the door and a few moments later Izaya appeared, letting the boy in.  
Shizuo stepped into the living room of the building which was only lit by the sunlight streaming in. It was very quiet and desolate.

Shizuo cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkard. 

“Is there..anyone here?”

“No.” Izaya replied, but didn’t elaborate. “Ah, so let’s make this quick Shizzy, no need to waste time, right?”

Shizuo nodded hesitantly.  
“Um, in your bedroom or..?”

Izaya hesitated before nodding. He led the boy down the hall and slid open the furthest door, revealing the spacious, but mostly empty room.  
Almost everything in it was black, and looked somewhat unused.  
Shizuo turned to Izaya to ask him about it but as he turned he saw that the boy was already undressing.

He raven pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, knowing that the blonds eyes were on him. He then undid and slipped out of his jeans, clad only in tight briefs. His small, but curved ass stuck out nicely as he laid stomach down on his bed.

Shizuo gulped and realized how inexperienced he was with this type of thing as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pants. 

“There’s lube and condoms in the drawer there if you, y’know, feel like using them. But I don’t mind if you take me raw and dry~” Izaya purred.  
Shizuo swallowed once more before grabbing the things from where Izaya said they were, wondering why the boy had them in the first place.  
Izaya didn’t strike him as a someone to sleep around. 

As Shizuo stepped out of his pants and boxers, he held his cock and stroked it a few times, eyes fixed in the boy laying on the bed in order to get hard quickly.

Izaya observed the boy’s length grow, and how his eyes didn’t leave Izaya’s body. It was so erotic it almost made him blush, almost.

Finally, Shizuo began to take some charge as he flipped Izaya onto his back and ripped off his briefs, revealing his plush, pale ass.  
Shizuo groaned as he noticed that Izaya had already opened himself up  
so that he was gaping and wet. The blond got lost in thought imagining what that had looked like. 

“Shizu-chan.. hurry up.” Izaya mumbled quietly under the monsters stare.  
Shizuo acknowledged his request and lined himself up with the raven, slowly pushing in his huge cock all the way until he could go no further.  
He carefully watched Izaya’s face as the ravens eyes fluttered and rolled back in pleasure. Shizuo flushed and leaned to kiss and bite along the neck of his rival, letting the boy adjust.

The moans that started to come out from the smaller boy were so erotic, Shizuo almost came instantly.  
The little coo’s and whines that were so high pitched they sounded like a woman drove the blond monster crazy as he began to slam harder into the boy. 

“I-izaya...” he grunted out as the raven squeezed around him.

Said raven was gazing up at the blond monster, stroking himself and letting out whines in between thrusts. Izaya watched the normally scrunched up face relax and then almost contort in pleasure. Shizuo met his eyes and they didn’t break the contact until Shizuo came with a grunt and a low moan. The blond then joined his hand with the ravens to stroke him to completion and he pulled out as Izaya came. 

Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed, panting slightly still and glancing over at the raven who was still laying, sprawled out. He looked erotic, laying with his legs spread and arms above his head, a red dust on all his pale features.

Out of nowhere, and for whatever reason, the blond leaned down and kissed the raven’s forehead gently before getting dressed. 

Izaya’s heart sank as he lay there, unmoving. Things definitely hadn’t gone back to the way they were, and weren’t going to any time soon.

 

-

 

“I think.. I like him.”

Shinra spit out his fruit milk.

“You- you can’t be serious, now Shizuo! Haha!” Shinra laughed, pushing up his glasses.

“I’m serious.”

Shinra stared at Shizuo who sat in his room with his chin resting on folded hands. The blond looked more confused and frustrated than Shinra had ever seen him before.  
Sweat glistened on the monsters brow as he stared hard at the wall across from him.

“Well... uh.. this, this is pretty confusing. Huh? I mean just last week you almost impaled him with a streetlight, so understand that it’s pretty hard to believe you right now!” Shinra said cheerily, although he was sweating with nervousness, not wanting to set off his friend.

“Yeah. That is true.. but I can’t help this feeling I have. It was a shitty idea to fuck him.”

Shinra scratches the back of his neck sheepishly as Shizuo shot him a glare. 

“I didn’t make you stick your c-“

“Alright! Enough. I’ve gotta go do something about this. And I don’t need another shit idea from you.”  
Shizuo stormed out, leaving the other boy confused and sheepish. 

 

-

 

It was two weeks later, and Izaya Orihara was just about ready to just attempt his own murder.

Things with him and Shizuo had certainly not gone back to normal, they had in fact gotten much worse.

It had gotten to the point where Shizuo would pick up a pencil if Izaya dropped it, would hold doors for him, and not even TRY to bash his skull in during class. All this without uttering a single word to the raven.

Izaya was almost certain that Shizuo must have been replaced with a alien from another planet, because the real Shizuo would have NEVER done anything like this, ever.  
And on top of everything, Izaya was almost feeling accustomed to it all. Even blushing every now and then, and not nearly making half as many threats as usual. He didn’t know what was happening or how to stop it, but he had to try. 

 

It was after gym class, about three weeks after everything had started, and all the boys were in the locker room.  
Izaya had snuck his knife into the room without being detected, seeing as it was rather easy, and planned his little fiasco all throughout the gym period.

So, while Shizuo was changing, Izaya sauntered up to him, knife in hand and wrapped his arms around the monsters neck from behind.

“Hey Shizu-chan~ mind if I watch you change?” He purred into Shizuo’s ear.

“Get off, Izaya.” Shizuo stated flatly, trying to shrug him off as he continued to button up his uniform. 

Izaya frowned. “Well, just remember I gave you a chance.” He said coldly before grabbing his pocket knife and reaching down from behind Shizuo, ripping the knife through his shirt and part of his dress pants. The knife went smoothly in, scrapping against the hard skin and slicing a red stripe down Shizuo’s chest. Not deep enough to do damage, but visible and painful. 

Shizuo yelled and Izaya jumped off of him as the blond whipped around to the raven.  
Everyone in the locker room quieted and looked at the pair, waiting for a fight to break loose. 

Shizuo’s chest dripped with blood and his shirt hung ragged and open. He heaved and flared at the raven.

“Whoops, my hand slipped.” Izaya smiled but showed no happiness, only malevolence. 

Then he waited. 

Waited to run, to feel the adrenaline kick in from it all, to finally be in the chase again.

But nothing happened. Shizuo had turned to the side, a hand up to his face, panting heavily.  
The boy’s in the locker room waited as well, and when nothing happened, they sauntered out, murmuring to one another.

Izaya couldn’t take this anymore. He clenched his fists before walking over to Shizuo and shoving him roughly, making the blond stumble and slam his back into the lockers.

“WHAT THE FUCK SHIZU-CHAN! It’s like you don’t even notice it’s happening! Are you completely brain dead? Or just much more of an emotional idiot that I thought?!” The raven shouted harshly at the monster.

Shizuo stayed quiet for a moment, unable to answer, just staring at the raven.

Izaya felt like he was going to explode.  
“If you don’t stop fucking with me like this, you’re going to be sorry.” 

This pushed some sort of button for Shizuo, and he spoke. 

“Fucking with you? This is all your fault, damn flea.” He said quietly. 

Izaya was dumbfounded. “My fault? How is this MY fault? I didn’t do a goddamn thing!” 

Shizuo sighed out and stared at the ground. 

“You.. you made me like you.”

Izaya’s eyes widened and his heart beat faster than he cared to admit.

“I didn’t make you do anything!” Izaya’s eyes flowed red with anger, “You being an emotional dumb monster decided that you fell for me because I fucked you once. Don’t you realize that meant nothing to me?”

Shizuo looked at Izaya with a pained expression.

“Well it meant something to me.. as much as I don’t want it to, I felt something..” Shizuo said quietly in a defeated tone. “And I can’t bring myself to hurt you anymore.”

Izaya stared at Shizuo, unable to form any words. He saw a droplet of blood fall to the floor along with something clear..

Shizuo was crying.

The two sides of Izaya conflicted with emotion at the sight of his nemesis crying. Crying because of him.  
On one hand his sadistic nature swelled with pride and pleasure at the sight, but an overwhelming feeling of guilt and other conflicted emotions overpowered everything else.

Izaya stood, frozen for a moment before walking up to the blond and gently reaching up with one hand and stroking his cheek.  
Shizuo’s eyes were closed tight and his nose was red. His face was damp.

Izaya brushed the tears away before bringing his head down and kissing him roughly.  
As Izaya deepened the kiss, Shizuo began to respond with more forcefulness, sucking on Izaya’s tongue and biting his lips. The tears were drying on Shizuo’s face and Izaya cupped it, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs soothingly.

The kiss deepened and Shizuo took control, lapping at the inside of Izaya’s mouth and taking up all the ravens air. Izaya pushed the monster lightly up against the wall of the humid room and Shizuo slid down to the floor. The raven crawled on top of him, straddling the blonds lap. 

Shizuo closed his eyes, sighing out as his heart throbbed painfully. Izaya was silent as he delicately took Shizuo’s face into his hands, tracing the features of his strong face. 

“Izaya. Stop.”

Izaya’s fingers froze but didn’t budge.

The baby brown eyes opened and stared at the scarlet ones, which were downcast. There was twisted pain on his face, contorted. 

“No.” He whispered softly. 

“I can’t do this.”

Izaya traced the outline of his lips, staring at them intently. “Why not?”

“Because, I want to be with you,” he said quietly, “but not like this.”

Izaya hands dropped and he stared at his palms before his eyes moved to the baby browns. They stared into each other’s eyes for a long time before the silence was broken.  
“I.. want to be with you too.” Izaya said calmly

Shizuo scoffed and laughed sarcastically. “I know that’s a lie, I’m not that stupid.”

Izaya flushed red. “It’s true.”

“Tch. Why should I believe that?”

It was quiet for a long moment before Izaya wrapped his arms around the others neck and pressed their foreheads together. They were so close they could hear one another heartbeat. 

“Because, I might love you.” 

Shizuo’s breath hitched and his voice was caught in his throat. 

“Please, don’t say anything.” Izaya whispered as he kissed Shizuo softly.  
“just... Kiss me.” The raven breathed against Shizuo’s lips.

Shizuo kissed back and grabbed Izaya’s face excitedly, passion evident in his actions. The two moved their bodies against one another, fought and hot. They gasped for air as they gave into their urges.  
Izaya slid his hand down Shizuo’s chest, avoiding his stripe, and Shizuo in return moved his hand up Izaya, pushing his shirt up and tweaking his nipples which resulted in a airy gasp.  
“I know you didn’t want me to say anything but,” Shizuo said through gasps and groans, “I might fucking love you too, flea.” 

Izaya couldn’t help but laugh as he leaned forward and kissed the blond man once again. Tears of relief from the conflicted emotions flooded his eyes and spilled onto Shizuo’s face.  
The blond pulled back and looked at Izaya, concerned. But Izaya was smiling a soft, beautiful smile as he gazed at his monster. 

“Are you.. okay..?” Shizuo Asked worriedly but awkward. 

Izaya nodded and let out s short laugh before wrapping his arms around Shizuo, hugging him tightly. The monster hugged back, holding Izaya just as tight. 

The pair sat there for a long while. The drop of the showers and noise from the hallway quiet were the only sounds to be heard.


End file.
